The man who helps undead
by kingruffles
Summary: A journey that might be more then you began for or maybe even better who knows Suck at summaries M just to be safe some resident evil charters will come in later on


Chapter one the lost and forgotten.

Disclaimer "I do not own resident evil"

Hope you enjoy

This is just a little info on my charter, I lost my family, my beast friends I lot my whole life that i knew before the infection hit, I have been good at hunting, tracking, skinning, I made it through high school and I had a job of working as a assistant at a dentist office I am only 21, I am a hunter or was, I like my sniper and I am vary stealthy when I wont to be witch is why I am on this road and trying to get to a city.

"Hey josh what you doing to day" one of my friends said though the cell phone and I can hear people in the back grand.

"Noting why" was my reply but I knew what was going to happen he was going to try and talk me into going out drinking with our friends and get drunk well more likely them. I don't like alcohol that much but I go to be there dissented driver so they make it home alive.

"I was wondering if you world like to come with me and the gang you know like old times" he offered with a little of hope in his voice.

"Naw I think I'll pass today" I had to work in 13 hours so I wonted to sleep and be well rested.

"Come on josh you know you want to" he said my name with a little bit of boredom.

I was thinking now maybe just a few hours 2-4 and then I am out" okay were re we going" I ask.

He laughed and said " Red Crow bar few blocks from your house be there in 2 hours ".

"K see you then".

He hung up so I went to the shower and washed and then dried and put clean close on then I looked at the clock 1 hour and 40 mins.

I decided to watch TV and put it on the news the I sat down for a bit.

There was a anchor there looking at the TV and had a lot of papers and the a video can up on her right side and there were people biting and trying to grab people but then the lady spoke "their was an violent attack out side on the country side there was a car accident involving two men and one women but then their were two people who just walked up and bit 1 man and the women the man was able to break free and run but the women was taken to the hospital to be treated with life treating injuries and the other man has not been seen polices are out looking for him now and the police are saying they are getting lots of calls involving biting of starching on random people we will keep you updated" and then it went to commercial.

'I didn't know what to think maybe it was just a case of miss judgment or a case of a bad illness', so I just got up and let for the bar but not with out my bat just in case I need it I walk down.

The stairs out of my apartment and see my car right were I parked it so i walk over to it and look for my keys "yes" I said out loud they were in my back pocket so I unlock my car and put the bat in the back seat of my car and drive t the bar on my way I see lot of cop car driving the opposite way and some swat cars so I turn on the radio a listen but all I got was static so I turned it back off then just drove till I found the right bar and pull in the parking lot on the right side of the old well kept building and got out and locked it then made my way to the doors but on my way I see a lady just standing there and making grunting noises but she looked business so I just walk in and it was all most packed I'd say 40 people drinking and eating and I looked for my buds and when my eyes went to the bar I could see them some siting some standing and all talking and shouting and laughing so I was about to walk up when I heard the most loud and ear drum bracing scream ever at the left side of the room and all eyes landed on a lady about 30 being bitten by a man about 60 so people jumped in to break it up but it resultant in more people getting bit by the old man then all of a sudden the lady grabbed one of the people look to make sure she was okay and bit in her face the skin came right off of the whole right side and when the other lady screamed more people ran the help. but I could not see my friends no more all i could do was watch I was shacked to say the lest, then more and more people were bitten one after the other but not to lone people ran out of the bar and well some of the crazy people were buzzy eating the others some came to the door were I was standing.

That's when I seen them all being eaten or eating it was the sickest things I had ever seen before but I could not stay any longer they were coming start at me so I ran but in my state I ran left instead of right were I parked my car but one thing I was not was stupid and I knew that if I stopped I might regret it later so I just ran till I was out of breath that's when I looked around, to see all the chaos people limping running yelling crying begging and other chasing after them but why were there not cops.

I could not stop to think lone before I heard a voice I never thought I would hear in my life " son, son come on" my dad " dad" I said a turned around to see him there with 2 sniper rifles "hear take it and get out of the town son" he said and gave me my hunting rifle.

"Aren't you coming" I ask a little worried but more then any thing i was scared of being alone as I take the rifle from him.

"Here we go" he said and aimed the rifles and started to shoot at the people and they still kept coming and he shot it in the chest and the hart then its head " it the head son shot it in the head but you got to go I will cover you " he said and pulled me into a hug " now go you have to live for me and your mom" he said witch was vary weird I have not seen my mom sense I was 5 but I could not speck so I just nod and turned around and could hear him shooting but I started running but when I turn around to see if he was okay he ran at a large group of the people and went down with a fight but I seen him fall and get bit before I ran with tears in my eyes and felt so scared of being alone.

I had up my mind and said to stay on the road for the time being.

TBC

Thanks for reading

King ruffles


End file.
